1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for printing by means of forming ink dots on a print medium using a print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing devices in which printing is performed by a print head while scanning in a main scan direction and a sub-scan direction include ink-jet printers such as serial scan printers and drum scan printers. An ink-jet printer produces text or graphics on a print medium by means of ejecting ink from a plurality of nozzles provided to the print head. The ink-jet printer provides printing modes including a print mode for high image quality printing, and a high-speed draft print mode or fast print mode.
In draft-printing for verifying graphics layout for example, high image quality is not required, but speed is of special importance. Accordingly, there exists a need for faster printing in draft printing.